La cita de Anna
by sOnLecE
Summary: HOLA! YA POR FIN EL FINAL DE LA CITA! LEANLO Y DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS!
1. Default Chapter

La cita de Anna  
  
Todo estaba normal......al menos eso pensaba Anna  
  
Yoh: DAME ESE REFRESCO HORO-HORO!!!!  
  
Horo-Horo: NO! ES MIO!!!  
  
Yoh: TE RETO A UNA PELEA! SOLO TE ADVIERTO QUE SOY EL REY SHAMAN  
  
Horo-Horo: DEACUERDO! EL QUE GANÉ! SE QUEDA CON EL REFRESCO!!!  
  
Manta: QUE???? VAN A PELEAR POR UN BAKA REFRESCO?? PUES QUE TIENE ESE REFRESCO?????  
  
Horo-Horo/Yoh(con cascadas en los ojos): ES DE UVA!!!!!  
  
Manta se cae  
  
Manta: no puedo creer que no los a callado Anna  
  
Horo-Horo: es cierto a estado muy callada(dijo, mientras se bebía el refresco)  
  
Yoh: quien sabe que le pasa, eh??? mi refresco!!!!!  
  
Anna: Manta no hagas de cenar, iré a dar un paseo y no creo venir a cenar  
  
Y Anna salió de la casa azotando fuertemente la puerta, dejando a los 3 chicos en incógnita  
  
Amidamaru apareció: parece que la señorita Anna esta como triste o enojada  
  
Todos voltean a ver a Yoh ¬.¬  
  
Yoh: ^_^UUU yo no he hecho nada  
  
Horo-Horo: tal vez el "rentado" sepa algo  
  
De la nada sale Ren con Bason  
  
Ren: A QUIEN DIABLOS LE DICES RENTADO!!!!! SOY REN TAO NO RENTADO! HOTO- HOTO!!!!  
  
Horo-Horo: A QUIEN LE DICES HOTO-HOTO! RENTADO!  
  
Y los dos se pelearon a golpes, Manta trataba de separarlos, Amidamaru, Bason, Kororo gritaban, cada quien apoyando a un chico mientras que Yoh se quedaba mirando muy serio la puerta donde salió Anna Yoh: Anita....  
  
Mientras tanto, Anna caminaba con el rostro agachado, estaba triste...  
  
Anna(pensando): Tengo que aceptar que él no me quiere, nunca va a sentir lo que yo por él, él quiere a ella, no a mi.....  
  
Pero Anna fue interrumpida pues se topó con alguien  
  
Anna: auch....lo siento, discúlpeme no fue mi intención(se disculpó Anna sin levantar el rostro)  
  
¿?: Jaja, no te preocupes, yo también estaba sumido en mis pensamientos  
  
Anna levantó el rostro pues esa risa la conocía, Anna sonrió y abrazo aquel chico  
  
Anna: Lyserg!!!!  
  
Lyserg se sonrojo al ver a Anna que lo abrazaba  
  
Lyserg: Anna....que gusto!  
  
Anna: que haces aquí en Japón?  
  
Lyserg: vengo a saludarlos y a hacer algo muy importante  
  
Anna: bien, pues te llevaré a la casa ^_^  
  
Anna y Lyserg estuvieron platicando todo el camino, Anna se veía muy contenta, se reía ante un comentario gracioso de Lyserg, Lyserg solo se sonrojaba al ver a Anna riéndose, a él le gustaba como sonreía Anna  
  
Anna: bien, llegamos  
  
Anuncio Anna, y antes de entrar Lyserg la tomo de un brazo, acercándosela a él, Anna se sonrojo ante aquel acto  
  
Anna: que ocurre?  
  
Lyserg(sonrojado): yo....quería preguntarte.....si querías cenar conmigo el viernes???  
  
Otra oportunidad perdida, pues era obvio que eso no le quería preguntar, Anna sonrió y se sonrojo  
  
Anna: Claro! el viernes en la noche, cenaremos juntos  
  
Anna no se dio cuenta al entrar que Lyserg saltó de alegría Anna: Eh llegado!  
  
Yoh sonrió al ver que Anna estaba bien y que estaba muy alegre, estaba apunto de abrazarla y decirle cuanto se había preocupado por ella pero.....  
  
Anna: CHICOS! (gritó muy enojada Anna, haciendo que Horo-Horo, Ren, Manta, Amidamaru, Kororo y Bason pusieran atención a la chica, todos con golpes en el cuerpo -_-UUU)  
  
Anna: Bien! Les tengo una sorpresa! Me encontré a alguien en el camino.....pasa....  
  
Y entró.....  
  
All: PILIKA?????  
  
Pilika: jaja, si, acabo de llegar, y pues pase ^_^UUU  
  
Todos se caen  
  
Anna: no, ella no era, pasa, anda  
  
Lyserg entró, se oyó un: oh!!!!! General, Anna le sonrió a Lyserg y Lyserg le sonrió a Anna, el único que notó esto fue Yoh, quien no le agradó mucho  
  
Yoh: que haces tu aquí? (preguntó con algo de fastidio) ¬.¬  
  
Lyserg: vine a saludarlos, y hacer algo muy importante....  
  
Anna(muy contenta y sonriente): ...Y me invitó a cenar!  
  
Pilika: GUAU!!! ANNA TENDRÁ UNA CITA  
  
Todos se encontraban: O.O, excepto Pilika, Lyserg y Anna, estos últimos se sonrojaron al escuchar el comentario de Pilika  
  
Yoh: tengo sueño, me voy a acostar, despídanme de Tamao si llega  
  
Yoh se fue con la cabeza agachada azotando la puerta de su cuarto, nadie le importó mucho ni lo tomaron muy importante, Horo-Horo propuso cenar, Lyserg, Manta y Pilika, decidieron hacer la cena, mientras que Anna platicaba amistosamente con los fantasmas y con Horo-Horo, en cambio a Ren si le preocupó la huida de Yoh, así que fue a la habitación de este para preguntarle que ocurría  
  
Ren: Yoh? Puedo pasar?  
  
Yoh abrió la puerta  
  
Ren: Yoh? Que te ocurre, te ves algo enojado.....  
  
Yoh: POR QUE? POR QUE LLEGÓ EL A INVITAR A ANNA, YO PENSABA HOY INVITAR A CENAR A ANNA EL VIERNES! PERO....ÉL ME GANO! NO ENTIENDO, QUE ES LO QUE PASA? ANNA NO SIENTE NADA POR MI? ELLA DEBE RECORDAR QUE ES MI PROMETIDA!(gritó Yoh, pero no escucharon los demás pues tenían música a todo volumen)  
  
Ren le dio una bofetada, Yoh sonrió  
  
Yoh: gracias, la necesitaba  
  
Ren: de nada, por algo están los amigos, escucha, Anna esta triste por que tu le das mas importancia a Tamao, acéptalo perdiste tu oportunidad, pudiste haberle declarado tus sentimientos a ella miles de veces, ahora deja que ella que tiene la oportunidad de divertirse que lo haga, ja, nunca te dije esto pero también siento algo por Anna, pero me lo calló, por respeto a ti, faltan 3 días para el viernes, vamos a hacer esto, manta, horo-horo, tu y yo, y los fantasmas claro!, vamos a ir también nosotros y vamos a.....  
  
Ren le siguió contando a Yoh su plan, a lo cual por mas que decía Ren, Yoh se le iluminaba el rostro  
  
CONTINUARA..........  
  
Que es lo que tiene planeado Ren? O.O Por que razón Lyserg invito a Anna a cenar? O.O Que contenía el refresco de uva que todos querían? O.O Por que Anna esta muy triste? O.O Donde esta Tamao? O.O(la verdad no me importa mucho...) Por que llego Pilika? O.O Se recuperaran todos de los trancazos que se dieron? O.O Que tiene que hacer tan importante Lyserg? O.O  
  
DESCÚBRANLO EN EL PROX. CAPITULO DE LA CITA DE ANNA!!!!!  
  
N/A: jaja, este fic es pura chispa, no se ni por que lo escribí, se lo dedico a mis amigos, en especial a la diosa del anime mi "sister" y a rd también a Kain, Leo e Hika los quiero muchoooooo! plisssssss dejen reviews!! O sino mándenme un mail a marina_ryuuzaki_@hotmail.com nos vemos en el prox. Capitulo sayonara!!!!!!! Atte. Kaoru Anna Asakura de Himura 


	2. La cita de Anna

La cita de Anna  
  
Al día siguiente, todos se despertaron tarde  
  
Yoh: Buenas tardes a todos!!!!  
  
All: Buenas tardes  
  
Yoh: Oigan donde diablos esta.....(voltea a ver a Ren que lo mira con cara de: NO ARRUINES LE PLAN!)....la comida? ^_^  
  
Todos se caen  
  
Manta: Ash! Ya te afecto estar con Horo-Horo  
  
Horo-Horo: que quieres decir con eso Manta...?(dijo Horo-Horo mientras levantaba el puño)  
  
Manta: yo?, nada lo que lo dijo fue tu hermana  
  
Pero entonces la puerta principal se abrió  
  
¿?: HOLA BUENAS TARDES!!  
  
All: TAMAO DONDE DIABLOS ESTABAS!?  
  
Tamao: jeje, esta con una nueva amiga, se las presentó su nombre es Jane  
  
Todos miran a la chica de abajo hacia arriba, Jane era del tamaño de Ren, su cabello era largo hasta la cintura, lo tenía de color dorado, los ojos cafés y ninguna sonrisa, solo estaba con los ojos fríos, tenía un vestido azul marino y un collar que casi no se le notaba  
  
Ren(susurrando a Yoh): se parece a Anna  
  
Jane: Hi, busco a Anna Kyoyama  
  
Todos excepto Ren señalan la puerta, pues Anna si se había dormido en su cuarto  
  
Ren: Hey, por que deseas hablar con Anna?(preguntó el desconfiado Ren)  
  
Jane lo miró, le hizo una sonrisa diabólica y susurro algo que nadie escucho y de repente Ren calló al piso como si fuera algo muy pesado, Jane se acerco y le susurro al oído  
  
Jane: eso no te incumbe, y si no quieres tener algo peor no te interpongas  
  
All: O.O  
  
Horo-Horo: Yoh será mejor que obedezcamos a esta chica  
  
Yoh sonrió, Jane abrió la puerta de golpe, viendo que Anna estaba frente a la puerta, Jane, al ver a Anna la abrazo muy fuerte  
  
All(hasta Ren que estaba en el piso): O.O  
  
Jane: HERMANITA! CUANTO TE EXTRAÑE!  
  
All: QUE????? Anna tiene hermana???  
  
Jane se separa de Anna, y ve que Anna esta igual de impresionada, Jane le sonríe  
  
Jane: Soy Jane Kyoyama, después que te fuiste con los Asakura, Papá y Mamá se fueron a América y ahí nací, es por eso que nunca supiste de mi, trate de ser buena sacerdotisa pero todo me sale mal, así que la abuela me mando contigo para que me entrenes  
  
Anna: deacuerdo....  
  
Ren(recuperándose): QUE? LE CREES? QUE TAL SI ES UN ENEMIGO??  
  
Jane lo voltea a ver con desprecio y solo baja el dedo pulgar y Ren vuelve al suelo  
  
Anna: pues no veo que hagas mal  
  
Jane: mira, para que me creas  
  
Jane se quita su collar y empieza a moverse tontamente  
  
All: ^^uuu  
  
Anna: es de esta manera  
  
Ana hace su ritual, y todos le aplauden  
  
Anna: Vaya que tienes que aprender, pues bien, lo primero que harás es lavar los platos, arreglar el jardín, hacer de comer, cenar, limpiar la casa.......  
  
All: ^^uuu  
  
Anna le seguía explicando lo que debía hacer, mientras que Jane solo asentía alegremente  
  
Pasaron las horas, Jane se encontraba barriendo la calle  
  
Ryu: así que es la hermana de doña Anna?  
  
Yoh: si, y veo que ni por que es su hermana la trata bien ^^uu Mientras tanto Ren les explicaba a Manta y a Horo-Horo, lo que tenía planeado para el viernes  
  
Ren: ....y así Lyserg no se volverá a acercar a ninguna de nuestras chicas  
  
Manta/Horo-Horo aplaudieron  
  
Manta: vaya que buen plan!  
  
Horo-Horo: si, nunca creí que se te ocurrieran tan buenos  
  
Ren: Pues claro! si no soy como tu!  
  
Horo-Horo: que dijiste????  
  
Estaban apunto de pelear cuando Pilika gritó: ESTA LISTA LA COMIDA!  
  
El primero en llegar a sentarse fue sin duda Horo-Horo, después entraron los demás  
  
Yoh: Anna, tengo que ir a comprar unas cosas, deseas que te traiga algo?  
  
Anna le entrega una lista, Lyserg solo ve de reojo a Yoh, como si estuviera enojado  
  
Yoh: deacuerdo, comeré allá...  
  
Pero fue interrumpido  
  
Tamao: no desea que lo acompañe señor Yoh? (dijo la entrometida de Tamao)  
  
Yoh: Cl.....(pero Yoh volteo a ver a Ren, quien le daba de nuevo una mirada de: NO ARRUINES LE PLAN!)....No gracias Tamao, Ren me acompañará, verdad que si?  
  
Anna estaba apuntó de irse de ese lugar si Yoh aceptaba, pero para su sorpresa no fue así  
  
Ren: QUE? YO? Ah...si claro, yo lo acompañaré(cambio de opinión pues si no lo hacía de seguro Yoh diría el si a Tamao y Anna se molestaría y el plan no resultaría)  
  
Anna: bien, pues, lleguen antes de al cena por que necesita Manta eso para hacer la cena  
  
Manta: QUE??? YO HARÉ LA CENA??  
  
Anna lo golpea  
  
Manta(noqueado): XD claro yo haré la cena  
  
Horo-Horo: SI! NO PUEDEN LLEGAR TARDE O ME LAS PAGARAN! ¬.¬(todo mundo voltea a verlo con cara de: y?) QUE? YO SIEMPRE VENGO A COMER, CENAR, DESAYUNAR Y HASTA DUERMO AQUÍ!  
  
Anna: como sea, podrían llevar también a Jane? No conoce la ciudad y si da un paseo tal vez no llegue a perderse algún día..  
  
Yoh: CLARO! JANE ACOMPAÑANOS!  
  
Ren: QUE? ESA CHICA NOS VA A ACOMPAÑAR??  
  
Llega Jane y escucha el comentario de Ren, y baja su dedo haciendo que Ren caiga al piso  
  
Jane: ash! Tu si que eres fastidioso....bien, pues vamos ^_^  
  
Todos miraban al pobre de Ren, Yoh le ayudo a levantarse y se puso en medio para que no pelearan...  
  
Lyserg: suerte!  
  
Anna vio como Lyserg les deseo suerte y suspiro  
  
Yoh y Ren dejaron a Jane en un centro comercial, y le dieron dinero para que ella fuera a comprar las cosas que necesitaban para la cena mientras que ellos se iban a comprar lo que necesitaban el viernes.....  
  
CONTINUARA.........  
  
Para que querrá Jane que la entrenen? O.O Lyserg estará celoso de Yoh? O.O Cual es el magnifico Plan de Ren? O.O Que relación tendrán en un futuro Ren y Jane? O.O Por que Tamao quería ir con Yoh? O.O Por que Manta tiene que hacer la cena? O.O Donde estaba los fantasmas este día? habrán ido a un bar o algo así? O.O Por que escribí este fic? O.O Por que suspiró Anna? Acaso el amor cambia?( ;_; me acorde de mi fic de harry potter)  
  
JAJA TODAS LES PREGUNTAS SERAN RESPONDIDAS EN EL PROX. CAPITULO DE LA CITA DE ANNA!!!!!!  
  
N/A: jaja bien, pues este episodio sinceramente no lo tenía planeado, pero hoy se me ocurrió, solo que no me gusta hacer sufrir a mi querido Ren!!!jeje, claro que antes de él me encanta Yoh, bueno se los recuerdo dejen reviews!!!!!! O sino mándenme un mail a marina_ryuuzaki@hotmail.com, se acepta de todo excepto virus, gracias por los que dejaron review la vez pasada, nos vemos SAYONARA!!!! Atte. Kaoru Anna Asakura de Himura 


	3. La cita de Anna

La cita de Anna  
  
3° Los espíritus, el ratón, y la nueva cómplice  
  
Yoh fue directo a la cocina  
  
Yoh: Buenos días!!....Ren, Lyserg? y los demás?  
  
Ren: no se, yo me acabo de despertar...  
  
Lyserg: Yo me desperté hace rato y....  
  
Yoh: deacuerdo, ya, deja tus cuentos ¬.¬  
  
Y entonces se oyó un gritó procedente del cuarto de Anna, Yoh, Ren y Lyserg fueron corriendo directo aquel lugar y abrieron la puerta de golpe  
  
Yoh/Ren/Lyserg: ANNA! QUE TE OCUR.....  
  
Pero los Chicos no pudieron terminar de hablar pues.....ANNA ESTABA SOLO CON UNA SABANA! ESTA CASI DESNUDA Y CON EL CABELLO MOJADO!!!!!!Yoh, Ren y Lyserg se quedaron un instante embobados hasta que Anna les dio a los tres una bofetada  
  
Yoh/Ren/Lyserg: XD!!!  
  
Anna: bakas! Ahora salgan de mi cuarto y les explicare todo afuera  
  
Unos minutos después...Anna sale del cuarto y ve a Ren, Yoh y Lyserg rojos!!  
  
Anna: les explicaré, estaba muy tranquila cambiándome cuando de repente un baka ratón salió de mi closet, quien lo encuentre juro que no....oigan y los demás?  
  
Yoh: ni idea, cuando nos despertamos no vimos a nadie  
  
Anna: que extraño.....por cierto y Amidamaru, Bason, Kororo etc....? donde están?  
  
Lyserg: no los hemos visto desde ayer  
  
Anna hace su ritual haciendo aparecer a All!  
  
Tamao: auch! que ocurre? No estaba con un.....amigo, jeje Hola! Buenos días! ^_^UUU  
  
All: O.O  
  
Amidamaru: Hip...gashias posh taernos....hip.....senolita añña....hip  
  
Bason: buenas...hip...señolito...len  
  
Ren le da un trancazo a Bason: a mi me empiezas a hablar bien ¬.¬  
  
Kororo apenas iba a decirle algo a Horo-Horo y se vomita encima de él  
  
Horo-Horo: guacala!  
  
Anna: donde diablos estaban cada uno?? ¬.¬  
  
Horo-Horo: yo fui con Manta a su casa por que él necesitaba ropa  
  
Pilika: yo fui con Tamao a ver a.....cuanto costaba la comida  
  
Tamao: eso! Es decir.....es cierto  
  
Ryu: yo estaba buscando a mis amigos y a Tokaguero  
  
Manta: pues yo fui por mi ropa  
  
Bason/Kororo: nosotros vimos a Tokaguero en el bar.....con Moske, se veían.....muy amigos.....  
  
Amidamaru: ;_; no me lo recuerden.....fue un trauma para mi...  
  
All: O.O  
  
Anna: así que estaban en el bar  
  
Chicos: HAY UN BAR EN EL OTRO MUNDO???? *-*  
  
Fantasmas: si...y hasta hay chicas......  
  
Pilika, Jane(que salió de la nada), Anna y Tamao golpearon a los chicos  
  
Chicos: XD(N/A: jajaja, cada vez que hago esa carita me acuerdo de friends)  
  
Ryu(ya recuperado): Don Yoh máteme, se lo suplico!(Rogó Ryu dándole un cuchillo a Yoh, él estaba apunto de hacerlo pero Anna se lo quitó)  
  
Anna: no deseo que mi prometido se llené las manos con sangres por una tontería  
  
Yoh(pensando): me detuvo.....y se acordó que es mi prometida....ella debe sentir lo mismo que yo....  
  
Pero Yoh fue interrumpido en sus pensamientos por que Jane aventó a Ren  
  
Jane: te he dicho que no me digas niña pequeña! Soy lo bastante grande para ti!  
  
Ren: No lo creo, por que Anna no va a poder ir a la cena del viernes por que te tiene que cuidar...PEQUEÑA!  
  
Anna: QUE? QUIEN DIABLOS TE DIJO ESO???  
  
Y las hermanas Kyôyama peleaban contra Ren, después de dejarlo casi inconsciente  
  
Anna: Bien, ya que están todos aquí quiero avisarles que quien capture al maldito ratón no hará la cena dentro de 2 meses.....  
  
Para cuando Anna termino todos ya estaban buscando en su cuarto, al mentado ratón  
  
Unas horas después  
  
Yoh: mmm...LO ENCONTRE!!!!!  
  
Gritó Yoh levantando al ratón, Anna da un gritó, Tamao se sube a una silla, y Pilika llora  
  
Tamao: me lo puedo quedar? Esque esta muy lindo!!!  
  
All: NO MANCHES!  
  
Anna: puedes quedártelo mientras no me lo acerques  
  
Jane: Bien, es temprano aun, son las 6:00, Tamao, Pilika, hermana, por que no invitamos a la hermana de Ren para ir de compras ayer que Yoh, Ren y yo fuimos a una plaza vi unos kimonos muy lindos para nosotras..  
  
Pilika: si! Vamos!  
  
Tamao: estoy deacuerdo...pero...quien hará la cena?  
  
Anna: mmm...Yoh, Ren, Manta y Horo-Horo  
  
Yoh/Ren/Manta/Horo-Horo: NO!!!!!! POR QUE LYSERG Y RYU NO???????  
  
Lyserg: por que yo tengo que ir a buscar departamento y Ryu me va acompañar  
  
Ren(susurrando a Yoh): será mejor que digamos que si o sino Anna se molestará  
  
Yoh: bien! Nosotros haremos la cena pero..déjennos a Jane, ella querrá quedarse con nosotros  
  
Ren/Anna/Manta/Horo-Horo: eso no venía en el contrato!!!  
  
Anna voltea a ver a Yoh seriamente...  
  
Anna: bien...que color de vestido querías Jane?  
  
Jane: que? Pero...pero(mira que su hermana la esta viendo fríamente) ejem...si..deseo el azul marino...  
  
Anna: bien... volveremos a las 10:00, a esa hora queremos cenar, nos vemos  
  
Anna, Tamao y Pilika salieron por la puerta  
  
Ryu: será mejor irnos don Lyserg  
  
Lyserg: bien...nosotros también llegaremos a las 10:00, y también queremos la cena, adiós  
  
Y se fueron...haciendo que el silencio reinara  
  
Yoh: bien...ya se fueron, Ren explícale a Jane el plan  
  
Ren: QUE? PERO NINGUNA CHICA DEBE ESTAR EN NUESTRO GRUPO!  
  
Jane: que grupo? Que plan?  
  
Manta: que piensas Yoh?  
  
Yoh sonríe típicamente  
  
Yoh: jiji, si Jane lo sabe, nos ayudara pues ella es la hermana de Anna...  
  
Ren: entiendo....bien...Jane no puedes decir nada de lo que te digamos aquí...mañana en la cita de tu hermana....  
  
Media Hora después...  
  
Jane: GUAU! NUNCA CREÍ QUE ESCUCHARÍA ALGO ASÍ DE TUS LABIOS! Bien, me uno, ahora...hagamos la cena!!!  
  
Los chicos: SI!!!!!!  
  
Mientras que en el centro comercial....  
  
Anna: esta es la tienda, entremos  
  
Jun: si, mira están muy lindos esos kimonos  
  
Pilika: este debe ser el kimono que quería Jane  
  
Tamao: yo deseo este  
  
Anna se acerco a las 3 chicas con un hermoso kimono...  
  
Anna: a mi me agrada este....  
  
Las 3 chicas soltaron los kimonos que traían en las manos para ver al delicado kimono  
  
Mientras que en la casa de Asakura.....se encontraba todo manchado de comida  
  
Yoh: QUE HAREMOS???? LA CASA ESTA LLENA DE TODO!!! CUIDADO MANTA!  
  
Pero fue demasiado tarde...Manta se había sentado en una silla llena de aguacate  
  
Manta: GUACALA!!!  
  
Horo-Horo: eso te pasa por decirle a Yoh que se parecía a mi!!!  
  
Manta/Ren/Jane/Yoh: ....??  
  
Horo-Horo: LO OLVIDARON? AYER!!!!  
  
Manta/Ren/Jane/Yoh: ah...  
  
Ren: que les parece si mejor pedimos comida, y mientras llega limpiamos la casa...  
  
Yoh: que buena idea....pero...Anna se llevó todo mi dinero -_-  
  
Ren: yo pagó, no te preocupes....  
  
Horo-Horo: mugre riquillo  
  
Los chicos comenzaron a limpiar toda la casa, mientras que Jane pedía la cena.  
  
9:59  
  
Anna: hemos llegado a casa!  
  
Anuncio Anna trayendo 50 bolsas, mas las 50 bolsas de Tamao, mas las 50 bolsas de Pilika, mas las 50 Bolsas de Jun, mas las 50 bolsas para Jane...haciendo un total de 250 bolsas, pero a las 4 chicas se les cayeron cuando vieron que la casa estaba excelentemente arreglada, con veladoras, y tenía un delicioso olor a comida....  
  
Anna: QUE DIABLOS....hicieron??  
  
Anna corrió a la cocina donde vio a Ren, Manta, Jane, Yoh y Horo-Horo que le sonreían alegremente  
  
Tamao: a quien se le ocurrió esta idea??  
  
Los chicos señalaron a Yoh, quien sonreía  
  
Anna le da un tremendo golpe, Yoh: XD  
  
Ren: por que lo golpeas?? Si lo hizo todo esto por ti  
  
Anna: si, lo se, pero no entiende estamos en una casa de madera! Y si una veladora cae se incendia toda la casa a nadie se le ocurrió eso??  
  
Jane: ...nada hay mas hermoso que soñar...sin pensar...  
  
Manta: es sin cesar  
  
Jane: ah...con razón, hemos hecho nuestro sueños sin pensar  
  
Mnata: es sin cesar...  
  
Jane lo golpea: ya cállate enano!  
  
Anna: ah! Ahorita mismo quiero que apaguen todas las veladoras por que no deseo que esta casa se queme! Cenare en mi cuarto, avísenme cuando llegue Lyserg...  
  
Yoh: si Anita...  
  
Anna se paro en seco al escuchar la palabra Anita y quiso disimular su asombro o alegría  
  
Anna: cállate Yoh  
  
Los chicos comenzaron a arreglar la casa, todos comieron alegres, después llego Lyserg y platico con Anna en la cocina cuando todos estaban dormidos excepto Jane  
  
Anna:...por que me invitaste a cenar mañana?  
  
Lyserg le da un beso en la frente: lo sabrás mañana...ahora, buenas noches  
  
Lyserg se fue a dormir dejando a Anna viendo la ventana  
  
Anna: ....Yoh...o...Lyserg..??  
  
Jane, desde su escondite, sintió o que alguien le tapo la boca, ella quería gritar hasta que oyó un: shhh, soy yo, Jane voltea a ver quien le había tapado la boca...y se dio cuenta que era Ren  
  
Jane: me asustaste..  
  
Ren: lo siento, pero yo también escuche que Anna estaba hablando con Lyseg y quería escuchar lo dijo y solo escuche....  
  
Jane:..Yoh...o..Lyserg...??  
  
Ren: correcto..  
  
Jane : mañana será la cita....hay que hacer que todo salga a la perfección..  
  
Ren: no te preocupes...no te preocupes...ahora vamos a dormir..  
  
Y Ren y Jane se fueron a dormir, dejando a Anna dormida frente a la ventana....  
  
CONTINUARA.....  
  
Que le ocurre a Anna? O.O Por que los chicos no saben cocinar? O.O Como es el vestido de Anna? O.O CUAL ES EL MUGRE PLAN DE REN??? O.O Por que esta vez Jane no bajo su dedo para que Ren cayera? O.O Sentirá algo por él? O.O Por que Lyserg invito a Anna? O.O  
  
Todas y estas preguntas se contestaran y por fin en el próximo capitulo de...LA CITA DE ANNA  
  
N/A: HOLA!!! Miren tal vez están algo confundidos, por que dice que este es el 3 capitulo...pues...como a muchos no les gusto el 3 capitulo, pues lo hice denuevo, para los que les cae bien Tamao lean este, y a los que no, como quiera léanlo, si ya leyeron el anterior y les gusto, desde la parte del ratón tomen esto como continuación, por que también es importante para el capitulo de mañana, o mas fácil: lean este y el otro no, jaja, pues si para que les complico, y no se preocupen este fic será Anna x.....jaja no les diré, pero pueden pensar que no es Anna x Manta, ok? Bueno quiero darle las gracias de todo corazón a Akane, que me ayudo en todo y quien la admiro por sus fics, GRACIAS!!! También a todos quienes se han tomado la molestia de leerlo y dejarme un review. Muchas gracias! También a mi sister que no se a conectado gracias ¬.¬ jaja es broma, espero que pronto lo leas, bueno me voy, nos vemos....BYE!!!!!  
  
Atte. Kaoru Anna Asakura de Himura  
  
P.d.: DEJEN REVIEWS O MANDENME UN MAIL A: marina_ryuuzaki_@hotmail.com, THANKS!!! ^_~ 


	4. 4°La gran cita

La cita de Anna  
  
La gran cita  
  
Yoh fue el primero en despertarse, fue corriendo por Ren, Jane, Manta y Hoto-hoto, es decir...Horo-Horo, después aviso a los demás que irían a correr  
  
Anna:...no me sorprende hoy es ....si...hoy es viernes  
  
Dijo Anna volteando a ver el calendario, Pilika, Tamao y Jane tomaron a Anna por los hombros  
  
Las 2 chicas: Es hora de arreglarte para la cita  
  
Anna: que? Pero si apenas son las 8:00 a.m. y la cita es hasta las 9:00!!  
  
Pilika: si, pero tienes que vestido ponerte? Como peinarte? Que lápiz labial usaras?  
  
Anna: que???? Lápiz labial?? Estas loca?  
  
Tamao: le quedaría un rojo claro....  
  
Pilika: si...  
  
Anna: AUXILIO!!!!!  
  
Y ahí comenzó la tortura...es decir el arreglo para Anna, mientras tanto Lyserg se había ido a comprar el departamento de ayer...mientras que con los otros  
  
Manta: (jadeos) por...fa...vor...dejemos...de...correr....un....momento....  
  
Horo-Horo se había quedado inconsciente en mitad de la calle, Yoh y Ren corrían como si fuera algo muy diario  
  
Yoh: es cierto...ustedes no están acostumbrados al entrenamiento de Anna  
  
Jane: jaja ahorita si lo tuvieran sufrirían mas de lo de ahorita  
  
Ren: ni a mi entrenamiento de gimnasio  
  
Horo-horo(recuperándose): pues...no...nos...importa....  
  
Ren: bien, para que querías que viniéramos?  
  
Yoh: miren chicos, tenemos que ir con la Sra. Sae para que nos contrate y hagamos nuestro plan  
  
Manta: deacuerdo...  
  
Jane: PREPARATE LYSERG QUE DESPUÉS DE ESTA NOCHE NO TE ACERCARAS A MI HERMANA!!  
  
Chicos: SI!  
  
Y siguieron corriendo......media hora después  
  
Yoh: hemos llegado al Shirobeko, Señora Sae?  
  
Un chica de cabellos cafés, voltea y se queda sorprendida  
  
Chica: Disculpe...la señorita Sae murio hace ya tiempo, soy Tsubame Sanjo, en que puedo servirles? (n/A.: jaja ya se, es la de Rurouni Kenshin)  
  
Yoh(susurrando) Me las vas a pagar Amidamaru, me dijiste que ella aun estaba aquí  
  
Amidamaru: Jejeje, venga Bason vamos al bar  
  
Bason asintió y se fueron  
  
Ren: bien, mucho gusto soy Ren tao, mire tenemos planes para esta noche y necesitamos su restaurante, mi padre le pagará todo(Ren saca una tarjeta que dice: En Tao)  
  
ALL: OH!!!!!!! O.O  
  
Ren: je, por algo me llamaran después el gran Ren  
  
Horo-horo(susurrando a Jane): el gran baka Ren  
  
Jane se ríe, pero después ve a Ren con ojos tiernos haciendo que Ren se sonroje  
  
Ren: jeje, eh..? que decía?....ah! ya! Bueno, mire estos son los panes(Ren se acerca a Tsubame y le empieza a explicar....)  
  
Mientras con las chicas....  
  
Anna: HELP!!!!!!!!! AMIDAMARU AYUDAME!!!!  
  
Tamao: Amidamaru esta en el bar, nadie podrá ayudarte  
  
Anna: HELP!!!!!!!! ALGO MALO ME HARÁN  
  
Jun entra en la habitación con Lee Bruce Long  
  
Jun: que ocurr...? AUN ESTAS GRITANDO???  
  
Anna(con cara de perrito castigado): si....  
  
Jun: ¬.¬UU, vamos a hacer esto, Lee, querido, puedes ir por mi bolsa de cosméticos que deje en la entrada(y Lee va por el), Pilika trae esos peines,(Pilika obedece), Tamao ve por el kimono(Tamao obedece), bien....haremos que esta Anna quede PRECIOSA.....  
  
Anna se queda en el rincón, mientras que Jun se acerca con los cosméticos, Pilika con los peines, Tamao con el kimono, arrinconándola cada vez mas......  
  
Jun/Tamao/Pilika: NO ESCAPARAS!!  
  
Anna: HELP!!!!!!!!!!! -  
  
Mientras con Lyserg y Ryu  
  
Ryu: Don Lyserg, no se supone que íbamos a ir al departamento?  
  
Lyserg: deseo que me acompañes a la joyería por el anillo de Anna  
  
Ryu: de doña Anna? pero....que vas hacer con ese anillo?  
  
Lyserg: pienso pedirle a Anna que....  
  
Mientras que con los chicos  
  
Manta se revolcaba en el suelo, mientras que Jane lloraba de la risa  
  
Jane: JAJAJA!! ESQUE.....JAJAJA....ENSERIO....JAJAJA.....SE VEN....JAJAJA.....BIEN....JAJAJA...CON LOS TRAJES...DE.......JAJAJAJAJA!!!!!....MESEROS.....JAJAJAJAJAJAJA!!!!!!!  
  
Yoh, Ren y Horo-Horo se encontraban vestidos con trajes de meseros, esmoquin pero...les quedaban enormes  
  
Yoh/Ren/Horo-Horo: QUE APOYOS NOS DAS -  
  
Después de unas horas de risa....  
  
Jane: bien, este es el plan: contemplamos un poco a Anna de su traje, después nos venimos corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo, y se cambian, Yoh y Ren serán los meseros, y Horo-Horo el chef...  
  
Manta: NO! HORO-HORO NO EL CHEF!!!  
  
Jane: por que no?  
  
Manta: no va a ver nada de comida si el es el chef....-_-  
  
Horo-Horo: BAKA!¬.¬(lo golpea)  
  
Manta: XP  
  
Yoh voltea a ver su reloj  
  
Ren: que hora....???  
  
Yoh: RAYOS! SON LAS 8:30! LA CITA ES A LAS 9:00!!!!  
  
Ren, Yoh, Horo-Horo, Jane y alcanzando el polvo Manta, corren a la casa...  
  
Al llegar a la casa 5 personas entraron volando, levantaron polvo, y solo se escucho Jane que gritó: NO OLVIDEN LA HORA! Y entonces 2 puertas se cerraron de golpe, la de los chicos y la de Jane  
  
8:50  
  
Todos se encontraban en la sala, Manta y Jane, se reían de Yoh, en y Horo- Horo, pues los 3 tenía su cabello hecho babita, todo para atrás, ni un solo cabello hacía delante o parado, aparte de que lo traían agarrado en un coleta, los 3 traían esmoquin, mientras que Manta traía su ropa normal, Jane traía una blusa blanca con una falda negra, su cabello lo traía recogido en una trenza  
  
Yoh/Ren/Horo-Horo(rojos): DEJEN DE REIRSE!!!  
  
Pilika, Tamao, Lyserg, Jun y Lee Bruce Long(N/A: y dicen que mi nombre esta raro -_-(MKAAHTD: MORTICIA KAORU ANNA ASAKURA DE HIMURA TAO DIETHEL)) llegaron a la sala, lo chicos se quedaron impresionados, Tamao tenía el cabello en trenzas, traía un kimono rojo con flores rosas, Pilika por su parte traía el cabello recogido hacia atrás, su kimono era azul cielo, con flores blancas, Lyserg estaba muy guapo, tu cabello lo traía todo hacia atrás, un esmoquin(n/a: todos los esmoquins son negros!, por que tengo una prima que me esta diciendo que no especifico los esmoquins, ok? Bien sigamos) una rosa blanca en la bolsita de adelante(Jane se le queda viendo con ojos de corazoncitos, y Ren susurra a Jane: era horrible, lo recuerdas?) Jun traía el cabello suelto, y un kimono verde, con flores amarillas, ella no iba a ir a la cena, iba a ir a cenar con quien ella llama: "Lee", Lee estaba...igual, como siempre(n/a: la verdad esque no se me ocurría que ponerle :P)  
  
Ren se inclino ante su hermana  
  
Ren: te ves hermosa, hermana  
  
Jun: no tengo dinero, así que no me alabes ¬.¬(y lo golpea)  
  
Ren: XP  
  
Jane aun ve con ojos de corazón a Lyserg  
  
Jane: Lyserg....te ves....guapísimo....  
  
Lyserg: jaja. Gracias Jane tu también te ves hermosa  
  
Ren(recuperado): te ves mas divina que una diosa(Ren se tapa la boca con ojos de sorpresa por lo que acab de decir)  
  
All(excepto Ren y Jane): O.O  
  
Jane: YO TAMPOCO TENGO DINERO!(y le da un golpe)  
  
Ren: XP POR QUE TODAS PIENSAN CUANDO LES DICEN ALGO BONITO QUE QUIERO DINERO?  
  
Yoh: jaja, te conocen  
  
Manta: buen punto....  
  
Horo-Horo(sarcasmo): ....dejame masticarlo  
  
All: JAJAJA!!!!  
  
Entre risas....Pilika los calla  
  
Pilika: shhhhh, ya viene Anna  
  
A Yoh y a Lyserg se les paro el corazón, Jane le dio un codazo a Yoh, Tamao, Jun y Pilika sonreían, Lee empezaba a ver las estrellas, Ren estaba peleándose con Jane de por que no lo pelaba, Manta estaba ansioso por ver a Anna, mientras que Horo-horo buscaba a los espíritus  
  
Las luces se apagaron, y el cuarto de Anna se ilumino  
  
JUN/TAMAO/PILIKA: Y AHORA! LA MAS HERMOSA DE LA CITA ES.....ANNA KYOYAMA!!!!!  
  
Anna salio de la habitación, estaba roja  
  
Yoh: es...esa...es...anita....?  
  
All: O.O si...al parecer  
  
Anna traía su cabello recogido hacia atrás con un listón negro, su kimono era negro con flores de todos colores, sus labios estaban pintados rosa claro, sus ojos también estaba de color rosa, traía un collar de plata, y al centro un corazón de cristal, y un bolso que combinaba con el kimono  
  
Yoh: "ESTUPIDO AFORTUNADO!"(pensó Yoh refiriéndose a Lyserg)  
  
Lyserg se inclino y extendió su mano hacia Anna  
  
Lyserg: Ven mi princesa para que los demás admiren tu belleza  
  
Anna se sonrojó por la sorpresa de sus amigos y de las palabras de Lyserg, pero....cambio su rostro...  
  
Ann: QUE DIABLOS HACEN USTEDES VESTIDOS CON ESMOQUIN Y CON KIMONOS???  
  
Todos se voltearon a ver  
  
All: ....(y ya saben el grillito en una esquina)  
  
Yoh/Ren/Horo-horo/Jane/Manta: nosotros, tenemos unos planes en....donde? ya! En...en....el cine, si en el cine  
  
Anna: con esmoquin?  
  
Ren: si, pues irán unas chicas  
  
Anna (pone cara de enojo): no me importa a donde vayan ni con quien vayan, nos vamos Lyserg?  
  
Jane: ESPEREN!!  
  
All: ?  
  
Jane: Ren, Horo-Horo, Manta, Yoh, váyanse a....el cine  
  
Los nombrados salieron corriendo  
  
Jane: bien....chau  
  
Y se va corriendo dejando a los demás en incógnita  
  
Lyserg: bien, vamonos a Shirobeko  
  
Anna asintió y se fueron en una limosina  
  
Pilika: es cierto...por que nos pusimos kimonos?  
  
Tamao: no se, MKAAHTD nos puso así!  
  
Jun: de seguro fue para hacer mas bulto en el fic, bien, me voy, vamonos lee  
  
Lee cargo a Jun y se fueron  
  
(N/A: JUN ERES UNA.....ADIVINA? JAJAJA)  
  
Ya en shirobeko  
  
Jane: demonios! Ya llegaron, ya acabaron de ponerse los trajes de meseros?  
  
Ren/Yoh/Horo-Horo: sip  
  
Manta: pues que esperan vayan!!!  
  
Manta y Jane avientan a los 3 chicos  
  
Ren(disfrazado de mesero): en que puedo ayudarlos?(preguntó a Lyserg Anna)  
  
Anna(con fastidio por lo de el cine): pues una mesa!  
  
Ren: de acuerdo, Ho...Hoyo, puedes atenderlos?  
  
Horo-Horo(disfrazado de mesero): lo siento tengo que atender a estas 5 chicas  
  
Horo-horo estaba rodeado de chicas  
  
Horo-horo: me gusta este trabajo ^_^  
  
Ren: ¬¬** bueno, Yo......Yokoshima(N/A:jajajaja quien sepa quien es, no diga nada) puedes atender a estos chicos?  
  
Yoh(disfrazado de mesero): será un placer, pase por aquí madame, señor cuidado!!!  
  
Sale Manta con un café muy caliente para tirarlo arriba de Lyserg pero este lo esquivo, haciendo que cayera arriba de Manta  
  
Jane(en su escondite): rayos! Es muy rápido  
  
Manta: me duele ¡-¡  
  
Ren(llegando al escondite): BAKA! TE DIJE QUE LO TIRARAS RAPIDO!  
  
Manta: lo siento -_-  
  
Jane: todo queda en manos de Yoh.....por cierto quien es Yokoshima?  
  
Ren se le acerca al oido y le dice, Jane se empieza a carcajear  
  
Jane: Yoh? Pervertido? Jajajajaja!!  
  
Ya sentados  
  
Yoh: desean ordenar?  
  
Lyserg: una coca  
  
Anna: un sprite  
  
Yoh: comida?  
  
Ya ordenaron(n/a: ni idea de comida japonesa @.@)  
  
Yoh: Bien en seguida se los traigo  
  
Yoh va al escondite, Ren, Manta y Jane hacen la cena rapidísimo  
  
Yoh: que tanto hacen?  
  
Ren: no debes dejarlos solos, recuerda que la frase del plan es no dejarlos  
  
Jane voltea a ver la puerta  
  
Jane: aquí viene Jun  
  
Manta: estas loca?  
  
Jane: no...  
  
Y como lo dijo la pequeña Jane, apareció Jun  
  
Ren: demonios! Hermana que haces aquí??  
  
Ren toma a su hermana por las muñecas y se la lleva al escondite  
  
Jun: que tanto haces? no deberías estar en el cine?  
  
Ren: escucha tenemos un plan para que Yoh este con Anna, el plan esque vamos a arruinar a Lyserg, después cuando Anna este sola Yoh se acercará a ella y la besara si Anna responde al beso, ya es de Yoh, y si llega Lyserg pelea, todos contra Lyserg  
  
Jun: ese era tu estúpido plan? Yo creía que era mas interesante  
  
Jane: pero si lo ves será interesante.....  
  
Jun: no, sigue siendo estupido  
  
Horo-horo: no lo es por que lo inventó MKAAHTD  
  
(n/a: DESDE ENTONCES ME GUSTO HORO-HORO :P)  
  
Ren: shhhh cállense que Yoh va a servir la cena  
  
En la mesa....Yoh servía la comida mientras que Lyserg y Anna platicaban alegremente..hasta que..  
  
Lyserg: Anna....dime....se..que sonará raro...pero....dime.....que sientes por Yoh?  
  
A Yoh y Anna se les congelo el corazón, Jane gritó de alegría, Ren hizo una señal de triunfo, Jun puso atención, Manta estaba brincando y Horo- horo.....se quedo callado? Si! Efectivamente se quedó callado..si, ya se que es un milagro  
  
Anna(hablando) : yo....eh....(pensando): que haré? Si le digo que le amo de seguro le dirá e Yoh va a decirme que a él le gusta Tamao....no quiero sufrir....ni le diré...aunque Yoh a actuado muy raro estos días...(hablando): yo.....no siento nada por Yoh Asakura(dijo con firmeza, clara, directa y fría Anna)  
  
Lyserg puso cara de triunfo, Manta le dio un infarto, Jane se quedo en shock!!, Ren bajo la vista mientras apretaba su puño, Jun dijo muy fría a Ren: ella nunca dirá sus sentimientos...por eso es estúpido el plan.....Mientras que Yoh...a Yoh se le cayó la comida, bajo la vista, nadie mirada sus ojos, pero su rostro mostraba una mezcla de odio, enojo, rabia, ira....pero sobre todo....TRISTESA, Yoh se fue al escondite, mientras que Horo-.horo que tenía la mirada fija en Anna, seria, fue a recoger las cosas que su amigo había tirado  
  
Manta miraba serio a Yoh, Jane abrazaba a Yoh mientras que ella lloraba, él tenía una sonrisa cínica(n/a: aquí me refiero que tiene una sonrisa sin chiste, o sea donde mezcla todo! Por cierto..Jane quítate de ahí ¬.¬) Ren solo miraba a la pareja, no quería ver el rostro de su amigo  
  
Yoh:....bien...ya es tarde....me iré a la casa....  
  
Jane abrazo fuertemente a Yoh y el le dijo en voz cortada: estaré bien....Manta se quedo callado y pronuncio un si muy bajito, mientras que Ren....  
  
Ren: ni creas que voy a dejar esto como esta...nadie arruina mis planes! Y si yo tengo una meta, voy a llegar a ella sin importar lo demás  
  
Yoh le sonrió  
  
Yoh: pueden seguir en este plan....pero lamento decirles que ya no sirve para nada  
  
E Yoh comenzó a caminar hacia la salida....  
  
Ren: espera! Cuando gané te acordaras de mi! DE REN TAO QUE NUNCA PIERDE!  
  
Yoh volteo a verlo, Ren se quedo callado....pues en los ojos de Yoh las lagrimas querían salir  
  
Yoh: ....entiende..me voy....  
  
Yoh dio media vuelta y se fue....Ren,Jane,Manta y Horo-horo que acababa de llegar vieron como la silueta de Yoh desaparecía con dirección a la luna llena....  
  
Manta: y que haremos ahora Ren?  
  
Ren: je! (se truena los dedos) no lo se pero puedes estar seguro que me las pagarán....  
  
Continuara.......  
  
¿Qué tendrá planeado ahora Ren? O.O ¿Qué es lo que pedirá Lyserg a Anna? O.O ¿Los fantasmas volverán? O.O ¿Qué pasará con Yoh? O.O ¿Por qué Ren se sonrojó con Jane? O.O ¿Seguirá este fic? O.O R= si dejan review si, :P y la pregunta mas importante.....¿QUÉ PAREJA QUEDARÁ AL ULTIMO? O.O  
  
TODO! Y AHORA SI TODO! SERÁ RESPONDIDO EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO DE....LA CITA DE ANNA!!!  
  
N/a: Hola!!!! Si, ya se que me odian, 1° por como hice sufrir a Yoh, 2° por la tardanza 3° por mi otro fic, SE LOS JURO ME ENCANTA LYSERG! Pero esta vez lo puse de malo.. bien, a lo 1° tiene una respuesta: así va el fic, pero en el próximo capitulo Anna va a ver a Yoh... YA LES ADELANTE ALGO!!! Bueno, bueno, no importa, a lo 2°: sorry pero yo les dije que me iba tardar por los exámenes, solo me falta Química y termino gracias Dios!!!!. 3°: si, ya se que en verdad me odian por ese, esque..Ren quería a Anna, y no le gustaba verla llorar, le hubiera puesto...:POR TUS LAGRIMAS, pero no pienso hacer continuación haciendo que Ren reviva, gracias a la idea de mi amigo Leo, pero no se.... Bien gracias a todos/as que han leído mi fic, me han dejado review o no, recuerden déjenme review o mandenme un mail a: marina_ryuuzaki_@hotmail.com, LES AGRADEZCO DE TODO CORAZÓN A MIS "SISTERS" AKANE Y ANNA KAORU! Bien, me voy a estudiar . JURO SOLEMNEMENTE QUE PUBLICARE EL SIG. CAPITULO MAS RAPIDO! Esque no saben, se me borró como 3 veces este capitulo, pero ya solo faltan 2 capítulos y se acaba, y después tendré que seguirle con 9 fics mas......ash! pero no importa seguiré escribiendo, BYE!!! CUÍDENSE PORTENSE BIEN Y SI SE PORTAN MAL CUENTEN O INVITEN :P SAYONARA!  
  
Atte. Morticia Kaoru Anna Asakura de Himura Tao Diethel(si alguien sabe como meter a horo-horo, digame :P) 


	5. 5°El final de la cita

Nota: HOLA!! Bien nos quedamos en que Yoh se fue, Anna y Lyserg siguen en la cena, Ren no se va a rendir........  
  
LA CITA DE ANNA 5° El final de la cita  
  
La luna se encontraba mas brillante que de costumbre. Jane miraba la ventana con nostalgia  
  
Jane: la luna brilla...  
  
Ren por la espalda abraza a Jane  
  
Ren: no te pongas triste.....todo saldrá bien..  
  
Manta llega corriendo  
  
Manta: REN! JANE! HORO-HORO! LYSERG Y ANNA SE VAN A IR AL BOSQUE!!  
  
All: que? Al bosque?  
  
Manta: si, Lyserg dice que por que le tiene que dar algo importante..  
  
Ren: bien, bien, Horo-horo, ve rápido al bosque con Jane, Manta dales la cuenta, mientras que yo voy con Yoh a avisarle..  
  
Jane lo volteo a ver enojada  
  
Jane: Yoh no irá, déjalo!, mejor ve rápido al lago  
  
Ren volteo a ver de reojo a Jane, después asintió y cada quien se fue a donde le tocaba......  
  
Mientra que en la pensión Asakura, Amidamaru entro.......  
  
Amidamaru: Joven Yoh?  
  
La pensión estaba a oscuras......ni del menor ruido se escuchaba  
  
Yoh: DEJAME SOLO! (gritó Yoh desde su habitación)  
  
Amidamaru se acerco a la habitación, empezaba a abrirla cuando se cerro de golpe  
  
Amiadamaru: Joven Yoh? Que le ocurre?  
  
Yoh: vete..vete Amidamaru..déjame....déjame solo!  
  
Amidamaru se entristeció por que Yoh no quería que él estuviera con Yoh  
  
Amidamaru: bien....me voy......  
  
Amiadamru se fue y no escucho la botella que se rompió en el cuarto de Yoh  
  
Mientras que en la mesa, Lyserg no soltaba la mano de Anna y solo la miraba, mientras que Anna solo sonreía nerviosamente  
  
Lyserg: bien..nos vamos...  
  
Anna y Lyserg se pararon y se fueron al bosque..cada vez que te adentrabas mas, mas te sorprendía la hermosura del bosque hasta llegar a un lago, un lago donde sus aguas se veían azules, y se reflejaba la hermosa luna llena de esa noche, con el brillo, hasta las plantas se veía azul...Anna estaba sorprendida y sonriente de esto  
  
Anna: es.....impresionante! nunca creí que hubiera un lugar tan hermoso como este!!  
  
Lyserg sonrió mientras se apoyaba contra un árbol y miraba a Anna quien observaba atentamente el lugar, Anna se acerca a Lyserg...  
  
Anna: por que me traes a este lugar?  
  
Lyserg toma la mano de Anna, ella se sonroja, mientras que el baja la miraba haciendo que solo se le vea su boca  
  
Lyserg: al pensar en la vida...solo pienso en lo que me haría feliz...y es estar contigo....  
  
Anna hace un sonido de sorpresa, Ren, Jane, Horo-Horo, Manta se encontraban arriba de los árboles, cada quien en pareja correspondiente mente, Jane se llevo las manos a la boca, Ren pronuncio: "ya estoy harto de esto, me las pagará" Horo-horo no puso atención, y manta solo miraba embobado el lago  
  
Anna: yo.....  
  
Lyserg dice en un suspiro: Anna........  
  
Y Lyserg toma el rostro de Anna entre sus manos y la besa.....un beso no rápido, sino lento y con mucho sentimiento......Ren se queda congelado, todos ahora estaban muy enojados y hasta Yoh sintió el beso..sonrió y dijo: "que seas feliz con él mi anita...." Anna escucho esas palabras y comenzó a llorar separando a Lyserg de ella, y Lyserg sonreía por el beso  
  
Anna: yo....yo ahora entiendo solo te quiero como amigo...a quien en realidad amo es a Yoh...  
  
Lyserg borra su sonrisa del rostro...baja la cabeza y dice: entiendo...  
  
Anna: lo siento Lyserg.......  
  
Lyserg: no, no hay problema...será mejor que le digas tus sentimientos antes de que se te escape, nos vemos mañana mi Anita  
  
Lyserg le da un beso en la frente...y se alejo...Anna se le quedo viendo con tristeza  
  
Pero como Ren estaba tan molesto, no escucho el final, mientras que manta, Horo y Jane estaban muy contentos, Ren tomó un balde de agua fría y.........  
  
SPLASH!!!!!  
  
El agua fría cayó en Anna, Jane bajó de inmediato, Horo se quedo ahí impresionado, Manta se cayó del árbol, mientras que Anna no entendía de donde salió el balde!!Ren volteo a ver con ojos de victoria como Lyserg iba a estar empapado.......pero......  
  
Ren: Anna??  
  
Gritó Ren, Horo bajo rápido, Jane y manta trataban de secar a Anna, quien no estaba de muy buen humor......  
  
ANNA: TAO REN! BAJA EN ESTE MISMO INSTANTE  
  
Ren bajo lentamente...  
  
Manta: lo siento Anna  
  
Jane: lo siento hermanita  
  
Horo-Horo: lo siento Anita  
  
Ren miró de reojo a la enojada de Anna  
  
Ren: no me arrepiento de nada...  
  
Anna: crees que no vi que ustedes eran los que servían?  
  
All: QUE?????  
  
Jane: también viste a Yoh?  
  
A Anna se le congelo la sangre...  
  
Anna: Yoh?  
  
Mnata: si, el fue quien te sirvió  
  
Anna: o no!!! Escucho lo que dije?????  
  
Ren: absolutamente todo......  
  
Anna abrazó a Ren le dio las gracias por lo que había hecho  
  
Horo-horo: esta en la pensión..  
  
Anna salió corriendo y solo se vio la bolsa en el lago...  
  
Anna corría por las calles, sonreía como nunca, en el camino se fue quitando las cosas del cabello, para dejárselo suelto, al llegar a la pensión le dio un escalofrío..  
  
Anna: debe ser el nervio..  
  
Y Anna entró, al entrar se dio cuenta que no se oía nada en la pensión, y le dio otro escalofrío  
  
Anna: que ocurre?  
  
¿?: Anita, anita que haces tu aquí? Deberías estar celebrando....con los demás por que ya tienes un novio y lo mejor es que es ingles.....  
  
Anna volteo a ver el cuarto de Yoh, Yoh se encontraba ahí, despeinado, con su camisa normal, y sus pantalones normales.....pero.....Anna dio un grito de horror  
  
Anna: YOH! ESTUVISTE TOMADANDO?  
  
Yoh tenía una botella de sake en la mano derecha, mientras que habían otras 2 tiradas en el suelo, y sonrió malévolamente hacia Anna  
  
Anna: Y..Yo..Yoh?  
  
Anna se fue apartando mientras que Yoh se acercaba a ella, Yoh la tomo por detrás, Anna sintió(por primera vez) miedo y empezó a llorar, y susurro: suéltame....me lastimas..... Yoh se quedo sorprendido por las palabras y dijo al oído de ella: lo siento..pero te amo....Y entonces Yoh cayó al suelo, Anna dio un pequeño grito y se acerco a él  
  
Anna: Yoh..?  
  
Yoh la volteo a ver y sonrió normal como él lo hace, la luna entraba por la ventana iluminándolos  
  
Yoh: ....siempre dije....que te veías mas hermosa con el reflejo de la luna, tu sonrisa...tus labios...como siempre quise ser viento para rozar esos labios rojos....y decirte al oído lo cuanto que te quiero, nunca creí que estuvieras celosa de Tamao, sabes que tu serás siempre la única chica en mi corazón...nunca te olvidare, mi amada Anita....  
  
Entonces Yoh quedo inconsciente, Ana lo abraza y empieza a llorar  
  
Anna: no te vayas Yoh....no ahora mi Yoh....  
  
Entonces entra Ren, Jane y Manta a la pensión  
  
Ren: que diabl....ANNA? YOH?  
  
Anna pronuncia muy vagamente: una ambulancia  
  
Manta se queda en shock, Jane se va corriendo para llamar a una ambulancia mientras que Ren se acerca a Anna  
  
Ren: que ocurrió..?  
  
Anna: la estúpida cita.....  
  
Manta(se recuperó) y fue a recoger las botellas  
  
Horas después todos se encontraban en el Hospital(n/a: soy fanática de los hospitales!)  
  
Todos en silencio, Jane estaba abrazada de Horo, Manta callado, Ren contra la pared al igual que Lyserg, Anna sentaba viendo al vacio, Jane a lado de su hermana tratando de animarla, Ryu se fue a tomar algo(n/a: Ryu no lo meto mucho en mis fics por que no se me hace tan importante)  
  
El doctor sale y todos de pie  
  
Ren: que ocurre doctor?  
  
Dr: el chico esta bien, solo déjenlo descansar un poco, para el lunes podrá salir, sufrió una intoxicación por el sake, pero esta mejor  
  
Todos dieron un suspiro  
  
Jane: y podemos pasar a verlo?  
  
Dr: solo una persona  
  
Todos voltearon a ver a Anna que tenía el rostro iluminado de vida otra vez  
  
Anna asintió y fue con SU Yoh  
  
Tock, tock  
  
Yoh: PASE!  
  
Anna abrió la puerta y vio a Yoh que miraba a la ventana  
  
Anna: Yoh?  
  
Yoh se sobresalto al escuchar la voz de su prometida  
  
Yoh: ANNA!!!  
  
Anna sonrió y se acercó a Yoh, le dio un tierno beso en los labios, y después una cachetada  
  
Yoh: y todo eso por que? O.O  
  
Anna: el beso por que ayer me conmoviste con tus palabras....y la cachetada: por que me diste un susto y espero que no se vuelva a repetir ¬.¬  
  
Yoh se rió, e hizo todo el esfuerzo que pudo para abrazarla, y darle un beso  
  
Yoh: no volverá a pasar...  
  
Todos entran a la habitación  
  
Jane: espero que no, por que mira como esta Ren!!!  
  
Se ve Ren llorando en un esquinita  
  
Ren: mucho dinero, mucho dinero quieren  
  
Manta: esta llorando por que tu duración aquí va a costar un buen  
  
Lyserg: y Ren se ofreció a pagar  
  
Horo: que idiota  
  
Jane: no le digas así a mi.......amigo Ren!!!!  
  
Jane se pone roja, Ren deja de hablar, y Lyserg  
  
Lyserg: oh rayos! Otra nueva cita! Safoz!!!(expresión mexicana, como decir: yo no me meto)  
  
Manta: safoz!  
  
Anna se empieza a reír  
  
Anna: esta es otra historia y recuerden cuando quieran hacer un plan.......NO LE HAGAN CASO A REN!!!  
  
All: si!!!!!!!!  
  
Ren: rayos! Voy a perder mi popularidad de los planes  
  
Horo se sale y entra muy rápido  
  
Horo: Yoh piensa rápido!  
  
Yoh atrapa lo que le aventó Horo, Anna mira extrañada, Yoh salta de la emoción  
  
Yoh: JUGO DE UVA MI FAVORITO!!!!!!  
  
All se cae  
  
Manta: jaja, bien, creo que esto se debe recordar toda la vida  
  
Yoh y Anna se miran y después se besan  
  
Yoh: lo titularemos: LA CITA DE ANNA!! y así fue como Anna y yo nos casaremos  
  
Anna se sonroja, y todos los demás: SI!!!!!  
  
Jane: doc,doc! Podría tomarnos una foto?  
  
El doctor asintió, los chicos se acomodaron, Yoh y Anna abrazados, Jane y Ren tomados de la mano, Manta salió volando, Horo sale abrazando por detrás a Tamao, Lyserg contra la pared y con una sonrisa picarona  
  
PLASH!  
  
Y así quedo la foto del recuerdo  
  
¿?: Mami, entonces así fue como papá y tu se casaron? Preguntó una niña de 12 años, su hermana le dio un coscorrón  
  
¿?: pues claro que si! Nos lo escuchaste o que?  
  
¿?: Kaoru, Kagome, cálmense, no se peleen  
  
Las niñas eran de cabello café hasta los hombros, sus ojos negros como el carbón, una de ellas(Kagome) era muy simpática, de muy buen humor siempre, mientras que Kaoru era algo estricta, y siempre ocultaba sus sentimientos  
  
¿?: ANNA! NIÑAS! YA VAMONOS SE NOS HACE TARDE!  
  
Anna: Ya vamos Yoh!  
  
Anna y sus hijas fueron con Yoh, las niñas entraron al coche, mientras que Yoh ayudaba a su esposa a subir la coche pues Anna estaba embarazada  
  
Anna: gracias, ahora vamos con los demás  
  
Unos minutos después la familia se encontraba en un parque enorme  
  
Horo: ya llegaron!!!!  
  
Tamao: sip, es Yoh y Anna, son sus pequeñas hijas  
  
Jane corrió hacia el coche para ayudar a su hermana  
  
Anna: gracias hermana ^_^  
  
Jane: de nada, como están mis pequeñas sobrinas!!!  
  
Kagome: muy bien!!!!!!!  
  
Kaoru: como siempre  
  
Ren: Kaoru se parece a ti Anita  
  
Anna: REN!!!  
  
Anna abraza a Ren  
  
Lyserg: llegan tarde, 5 minutos llegan tarde  
  
Yoh: deja de ser el profesor estricto que eres y preséntame a tu esposa  
  
Lysreg: ella es Morphine  
  
Morphine(el hada) es de cabello rosa, ojos rosas y toda clase de ropa rosa  
  
Morphine: mucho gusto  
  
Anna: uy que bueno que no me case contigo, te imaginas......  
  
Horo: jaja hubiera sido divertido  
  
Yoh: Horo! Tamao!!!  
  
Horo y Tamao saludan  
  
Jane: miren chicas, vayan a la cabaña de allá de enfrente y allá se encuentras los niños con sus juegos  
  
Kagome fue corriendo como el aire, mientras que Kaoru iba caminando como si fuera obligada  
  
Anna: no se que hacer con esa niña....  
  
Ren: para eso es mi nuevo pl......  
  
All: NO!!!!  
  
Yoh: oigan y Manta y Ryu?  
  
Tamao: Manta se caso y se fue a América, mientras que Ryu se caso y se fue a Europa  
  
Anna: vaya! Como extrañaba al enano cabezón  
  
All: jajaja  
  
Ren: oye Yoh y Amidamaru?  
  
Yoh: me dijo que iba al bar con los demás  
  
Ren: Bason me dijo lo mismo  
  
Horo: Kororo me dijo lo mismo  
  
Anna: bien, vamos a la mesa, que no me gusta estar parada  
  
Todos se fueron a sentar  
  
Yoh: bien, este día hace 13 años, comenzó la cita de Anna, el plan de Ren que va a ser inolvidable, la proposición de Lyserg, la llegada de Jane al grupo, los arreglos de Pilika, Jun y Tamao a Anna, Horo que se hizo popular siendo mesero, Anna que me acepto como esposo, todo esto fue increíble, y como cada año lo festejamos.....SALUD! ya también por que Jane y Ren se casaron, y que Anna sonríe cada vez que puede ^_^  
  
All: SALUD!!!  
  
(por fin) EL FIN!  
  
Anna: gracias por leer este fic  
  
Yoh: si, gracias por la paciencia de leerlo  
  
Horo: solo lo leyeron por que estaba yo  
  
Ren: no, fue por que salí yo  
  
Jane: vamos cállense! Yo fui la protagonista  
  
Tamao: no, fui yo......  
  
Y la pelea continua....  
  
N/A: Hola! Por fin ya lo termine, un peso enorme de encima! Quedo algo extraño, jaja, lees recuerdo que los personajes no son míos etc....... solo Jane si es mía, y Sae, Tsubame y Kaoru son de Nobuhiro Watsuki, y Kagome es de Rumiko Takaishi, etc... Bien, cualquier comentario mandenme un review, o mandenme un mail : marina_ryuuzaki_@hotmail.com, o mort@hotmail.com, o kaoru_rina_relena_cleo_ryuuzaki_de_himura@hotmail.com, ok? Bueno, gracias a todos los que me dejaron review!! Gracias por le apoyo a mis 2 sister, espero que todos se encuentren bien, y...gracias por leerlo como dijeron Yoh y Anna, bueno, nos vemos hasta le próximo fic!!!! BYE!SAYONARA! PORTENSE BIEN Y SI SE PORTAN MAL CUENTEN O INVITEN!  
  
Atte. MKAAHHTD! 


End file.
